Adopted By the Cullens
by Chrysa-Hiyama
Summary: Emma was a girl who began to lose hope. She wanted to leave the orphanage. But she feared she'd never get her wish. Until one day the Cullens pick her. Follow her as she tries to adapt to their crazy life.
1. Chapter 1

The orphanage is hard to live in. I can't wait to be adopted out age out of foster care. My name is Emma and I'm 9 years old. I'm so bored in this orphanage. I have nobody to play with. I want a family to be there for me. I haven't had one ever. My parents died when I was 2.

I heard voices in my room but ignored them. "She's been here so long. I think she'd benefit from you," Alfonzo informed. Okay, so there's a family in here.

"She's so small. Carlisle can we?"

"I don't see why not. Wake her up. Tell her not to rush. We can wait for her to get up. She should have some time to wake," a male answered.

"Of course. I'll be down in a moment," Alfonzo responded. I turned over as I heard the door shut. "You've been picked by a really nice family. You'll love them, Emma," he assured. I nodded and sat up. "Wash up and brush up," he chuckled. I nodded and grabbed my outfit and towels. I ran a shower and groaned as the hot water wouldn't hurry up.

"She'll be out soon. The hot water takes forever," Arianne assured. I'm guessing my adopters are in our room.

"Oh so she's waiting for it to come through the pipes," a man realized. Thank you, Arianne. Finally, the water kicked in so I began washing off. I wanted to smell nice so I borrowed Arianne's berry things. She wouldn't mind. As I climbed out I brushed my teeth before packing my toiletries in their bag and then brushed my hair and got dressed. I walked into my room and chucked all the laundry that was the orphanage's in the hamper and then grabbed a plastic bag and threw my dirty clothes in it. It took no time to zip the suitcase and walk down the stairs where I saw a family of angels literally waiting.

"You must be Emma," a woman greeted. I nodded shyly and I swear my face was heating up. "I'm Esme. I'll be your new mom," she greeted. I smiled and then pretty quickly I began to learn names. Carlisle and Esme are my new parents and I have 6 older brothers and sisters and a niece.

As we drove home, I fell asleep again. I couldn't help it. I haven't been sleeping well these past few nights. But as I woke up I saw I was in a new room and it had my name on a banner. ' _Welcome Home Emma!_ '. Wow, these people are nuts. They didn't have to do all this for me. I swear I'm going to have such a hard time adjusting.


	2. Chapter 2

As I fully woke up I combed out my hair and put it in a french braid and looked through my one and only suitcase and found the body spray. I gave myself a few squirts and then walked down the stairs and saw the people that adopted me just sitting on the couch. "Ah you're awake," the male greeted. I nodded and when one girl ran up to me, I jumped back a few steps.

"Renesmee come back a bit. You scared her," a woman with bronze hair scolded. She immediately did and as I stood up I recognized the face of my adopter. Carlisle Cullen has been my physician sometimes and he also was a good friend of mine.

"You holding up?"

"Little," I squeaked. He chuckled and took my hand while helping me down the rest of the stairs. This is what I love. He doesn't trust me. In the health sense. He knows I faint easy. I walked down the steps and then a woman with curly hair came over and hugged me. Still overwhelmed by all the attention. But it's a nice form of overwhelming.

"You look pale," she noted. I instantly began blushing. That's the first thing anyone notices. Is the fact I'm basically white as a sheet.

"I was born pale," I answered.

"But not that pale. Have you been eating?"

"I haven't been hungry," I lied. Arianne and I starved for the little kids. We would eat at school but it's been 2 days. Carlisle looked me in the eye and I was nervous now.

"Look me in the eye and say that again," he challenged. I glanced right into his eye and as I was about to speak I couldn't do it. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "You haven't been eating. Not because you want to. But because you have to," he chuckled.

"The kids had to eat. I don't care if I starve," I snapped.

"But that's over now," the woman answered.


	3. Chapter 3

As Esme put on some noodles, Emma didn't know how to feel. She had to understand that there were people in the world that cared about her and her safety. She sat quietly as the food was being made before a ball came flying through the kitchen and she jumped off the chair. Carlisle grabbed her pretty damn quick and then looked to see Emmett coming through the room. He looked at his 6-foot son and made a quiet enough growl that Emma wouldn't hear it. Emmett chuckled nervously at that. "Hey, dad. Um forgot about the rule with the balls," he stammered.

"Well I advise you remember it before you find yourself grounded for breaking a rule and harming your siblings," he warned as he helped Emma into her chair again. As Esme put the noodles in front of Emma, she tried a couple noodles and Carlisle was smiling. She was eating finally and he could tell her story was true. He heard her stomach react in a good way but it was making her hungrier. As she finished, Esme gave her a normal glass of milk and she shook her head and pushed it away.

"Emma, you need to drink sweetie," Esme consoled.

"I can't drink that," she answered. Carlisle looked up at that and then pulled up his hospital records of pediatric patients he saw. He finally found Emma and looked over her file and realized.

"She's right Esme. Her file has a warning on it. She's lactose intolerant. Severely. If she drank that she'd bloat up," Carlisle breathed and took the glass away from her and poured her some grapefruit juice and handed it to her. "There you go," he breathed. As she sipped at it, she saw a blonde haired girl and black haired girl come out.

"She's so pretty," the blonde one breathed. That kind of made Emma uncomfortable so she bolted up to the room she was given and hid under her bed.

She heard the door open pretty quickly and then saw the shoes she recognized as Carlisle's. "Emma where are you?"

"Here," she answered. He quickly helped her out from under and saw her body trembling.

"Hey, it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you. I don't blame you for running. But trust me. Nobody here wants to hurt you," he assured. Emma nodded and finally came out of her room again and tried again.

"So we have to grocery shopping?" Emmett was curious.

"No. Me and Esme will. Emma needs to grab a few things she can have. She is restricted from a few things," Carlisle answered. Emma noticed that Esme was right below the stairs and had a jacket about her size.

"Come with me. I have some shoes for you," Esme called up to Emma. She nodded and walked downstairs where Esme had some sneakers and a black coat for her. As Emma got the coat on, Carlisle came down in a leather jacket and his dress shoes. Emma followed him to the car and got in the back. She knew she could trust Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

As Emma and Carlisle saw the grocery store in sight, Emma was thinking about what was low budget and not going to cost her new family too much. As they walked into the store, so many people were staring at them. "Ignore them Emma. They think wrong a lot," Esme assured as she kept her mind away from it. While Carlisle picked out fruit, Emma saw the milk she normally drank and was debating asking for it. She didn't want to burden her new family.

As Carlisle saw her looking he smiled and put a couple cartons in the cart. "Don't say a word about burdening me, Emma Cullen. You know it's needed for you and I'd do it again any day," he warned. As they continued, Emma picked up her drinks that she needed. Esme smiled too since it was quality family time. As they finished their shopping, Esme heard a very audible growl.

"Hungry Emma?" She nodded and Carlisle smiled in relief that he was finally looking out for her needs. He put all the groceries in the car and then drove over to Carver Café and grabbed a chicken burger and put it on Ella's lap in a takeout container.

"Eat up when we get home. We're another 5 minutes," he answered. She nodded and as they got inside she went to the table with the burger and began eating it. He was relieved that her hunger was being taken care of first. As she finished she put the container in the garbage and then went to her room for a bit. She needed some space.

She was reading until she felt her head hit the pillow and fell fast asleep. All she could dream about was how nice her new family was, but then it was able to turn dark and manifest her very quickly. All she could see was darkness and taste the heaviness of the room. She saw that everyone was so busy going about their normal lives and when she tried to talk it was as if she didn't exist.

As she woke up she felt the dampness of her forehead and clung to her blanket a little tighter. But finally Carlisle and Esme came in and Carlisle seemed protective and hugged her tightly. He didn't need an explanation to know what happened.

"You're okay. I'm right here," he whispered as she hid her face in his shirt.

"I'll go put on some tea for her," Esme assured and walked downstairs.

"How about we go downstairs? Take a little break?" Carlisle was trying to keep her mind distracted. She nodded and then followed him down the stairs to where she could see that Esme had picked up one of her favorite teas.

"Emma," Jasper called. She went to him and as he pulled her in for a hug she for once felt the safeness that she should have felt in a big brother's arms and she gladly returned it. "In a week do you want to go up north and meet some other family?"

"I'll decide later," she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

As Emma and Carlisle were in the main room, she heard the doorbell ring. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder since she jolted and he went downstairs. She kept reading until she heard laughter and the voices getting louder. She in fear hid in the closet. It wasn't her fault it was who she was. People getting louder meant bad things happened. So it was her way of coping.

"She's right," Carlisle began before stopping in his tracks. "Well she **was** , right here. Where'd that girl go off to?" Alongside him was the Denalis. They thought instead of forcing Emma to leave her new surroundings, they'd get the Denalis to come down to them. "Emma!"

Esme came downstairs with the boys looking concerned. "Where'd Emma run off to?" Jasper was alarmed.

"So she wasn't upstairs?"

"No we were just up there and so are the girls," Esme answered.

"So she's either on a lower floor or in here somewhere," Carlisle answered.

"Me and Esme can check downstairs and the others can go double check upstairs," Edward offered. Jasper was right outside the closet Emma hid in and she let out a shaky breath. Jasper heard it and smiled.

"Yeah," he began while making a ' _be quiet'_ motion. Carlisle smiled in relief. "Carlisle how about we take the guests upstairs for a minute?" Jasper cracked his neck in the same direction as the closet which gave away her hiding spot. Carlisle nodded and waited until they went upstairs. He walked over to the closet.

"I know you're in there. Emma come out. It's just us," he calmed. She slipped the door open and stepped out. He noticed her eyes were wider than normal. "Hey. What's wrong? Talk to me," he breathed.

All the Cullens were listening in. "The noise level was the same as back in the orphanage. Whenever it was really loud, I knew it wouldn't end well for me. So my brain automatically," she explained before Carlisle immediately hugged her.

"I promise Emma. It is different. No more bad things. All of that is gone," he assured. She nodded and took a minute to rgain her composure. "We kind of made a decision that we thought might be easier on you. Remember Jasper mentioned a possible road trip up north?" She nodded as she focused on her breathing. "We brought them down here," he explained.

"So the voices," she realized.

"Exactly. Just some family of ours," he assured. She nodded and walked upstairs with him.

"Emma," Esme breathed in relief.

"Sorry about the disappearing act," she mumbled. Edward looked in Emma's head and growled. He knew exactly why she was so petrified now. Her caretakers behind the masks were monsters. She and Arianne were the targets every day. She lied to them to make them think it wasn't as bad as they could have thought. Carlisle looked to Edward with the growl and he made a small shift in his face and looked at Emma's hair.

"Come on. We brought Denali here," Jasper chuckled and ran ahead of them with Emma in tow. As soon as they left Esme and Carlisle looked to Edward.

"What's the truth? Did she reminisce on her past?" Esme was concerned for her.

"Yes. I hated watching her past. Arianne and her were literally petrified for their life. The reason the Denali clan scared her was because Eleazer and Garret's voice rang clear. So _male_ voices with a traumatized _female_ teen. Put 2 and 2 together," he breathed.

"No," Carlisle groaned.

"Yes. Arianne and Emma were R-A-P-E-D," he breathed. Carlisle was ticked right off now.

"Why?"

"They knew Emma had nobody to turn to. Except us and what's the chances they'd trust us?"

"Fair. So Emma was only trying to protect herself," Esme breathed. Edward nodded and walked to the room where the Denali clan was and ironically she was close to Jasper. But it was clear why. Jasper was giving her the tender love and care of a big brother that she needed in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

As Emma was upstairs with the Denali coven, she was a little nervous. Garrett intimidated her. "She's really new to this so excuse her if she seems rude," Esme assured.

"New to what?" Tanya was being a little too snide for Emma's liking.

"Being in a family in general blondie," she snapped. Edward was taken aback by the comment but also laughing. Tanya growled at her chirp off. Emma didn't need a generic emotion sense to see the fact that Tanya was in love with her brother. "Oh and if you hit on my brother once while you're here, no lie, I will kick your ass," she warned darkly.

"Clearly you are new," Tanya chuckled. Edward and Jasper quickly grabbed Emma before she could lunge at Tanya.

"Easy tiger. Let's go downstairs," Jasper breathed. Emma quickly slipped down the stairs and Carlisle could tell something went wrong.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe you have a bleeping idiot for family," Emma sighed.

"Emma, be polite to Tanya. Look I'm with you on the hitting on Edward. We'll kick her ass together but the rest. Simmer down," Jasper chuckled.

"Agreed Emma. Just hold it in. It's only 2 days. How much trouble can she cause in two days?" Esme was curious.


End file.
